


Whoops?

by EveryFandomThereIs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Vandalism, i guess, i saw a tumblr post and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryFandomThereIs/pseuds/EveryFandomThereIs
Summary: Sometimes therapy is sneaking out of your university with your best friend to spray paint realistic pictures of your dad before fucking them up massively with pitchforks and devil horns
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Whoops?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impossible_Girl_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossible_Girl_04/gifts).



> Happy birthday, you're old like me now

He ran. Jumping over fences and barriers, dodging the few people out this late at night. Rhodey ran behind, the bag banging against his back in time with his steps. They were being chased, which wasn't ideal. A laugh forced its way out of Tony's throat, he slapped a hand over his mouth, they were trying to be quiet. They run, they hide and then they run again, all the way back to campus.

"Tony, come on. We gotta leave them behind," they ducked into an alley. Breathing deeply, they paused, backs pressed against the dirty wall. Listening to the shouts and yells of the cops come closer. They ran straight past, and Tony and Rhodey let out twin sighs of relief before jogging (at a slower pace this time) towards the other end of the alley where there was a chain link fence, such a cliché.

"Up you go," Rhodey bent down slightly and linked his fingers together so Tony could climb up and over the fence.

"You're too tall," Tony grumbled as he stepped into Rhodey's hands and he boosted Tony towards the top of the fence so he could swing his leg over and shimmy down. A yell caused them to pause, Tony still on top of the fence. "Well, I think they know we're down here," Tony swung his over leg up and over the fence, grabbed the bag from Rhodey and jumping down. Letting Rhodey climb up and over.

"At least it'll probably take them longer to get over the fence or find a way around."

"Yep, we've got to get back anyways, you have a morning class and you don't want your dad to be mad." Rhodey said as they started jogging towards campus,

"Sourpatch, we just spent like two hours painting incredibly realistic pictures of my dad before fucking them up with devil horns and pitchforks in what you called art therapy,"

"Everything's therapy if you talk about your feelings while doing it."

"Always so wise, platypus,"

"Someone has to be the smart one around here," Rhodey retorted. Tony was so affronted that he span around and nearly tripped over his own feet,

"Sourpatch!" Rhodey just grinned and carried on tugging Tony back to their beds, where they were meant to be before the impromptu art therapy session.

***

"No, nope, you're not getting into bed without changing,"

"But platypus,"

"But Tones, you're covered in paint, and that'll never come out of the sheets," Tony opened his mouth to argue, "and we're not getting new sheets."

Tony pouted (a very manly pout), as Rhodey shuffled him of his bed and shoved him gently towards the bathroom,

"Get changed," Tony huffed and stalked off to the bathroom, grabbing the bundle of clothes Rhodey offered as he walked passed. "You'll thank me tomorrow." Rhodey called after Tony's retreating back, who responded in a mature way, he spun and blew a raspberry.

Rhodey sighed and sat down, waiting for his turn to get out of his paint splattered clothes. They were getting better, there was more paint on the wall than on their clothes this time. At least they had the forethought of making stencils to speed up and keep the spray paint neat. Managing to avoid being caught and arrested was another bonus. And it seemed like the 'art therapy' was working, Tony wasn't as closed off and was actually talking about when he was uncomfortable with something rather than running away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how graffitiing or university's work


End file.
